


Expecto Patronum

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chapter 1 may be read as canon-compliant stand-alone, Chapter 2 is for canon-divergent fluffy feels, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Harry Potter References, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, mentioned Fitzsimmons, s06e03 fear and loathing on the planet kitson, s6e03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: Daisy doesn’t remember casting the Patronus spell out loud. Does that mean she’s better than Jemma at wandless spells? But how come Jemma gets a monkey and she gets a pillow?





	1. Ladies Night

**Author's Note:**

> *This work is posted on ArchiveOfOurOwn.org for free. I do not object to personal downloads via ArchiveOfOurOwn. If you are reading it through any other means, please know that you are doing so on an unauthorized site/app. Thank you.

“The air tasted like fake cherry flavored cough syrup,” Daisy narrated to no one.

 

She dropped down on her bed and closed her eyes. Her pillow was nice and solid. It smelled like Lincoln.

 

“Jemma was upset. I told her we will get Fitz back, but we have to sleep this off first. Also, Davis was riding the elephant from the animal crackers box. We should not go on a space rescue mission when our pilot’s on top of an elephant.”

 

“Daisy?” Lincoln-the-pillow asked.

 

“Lincoln!” Daisy rolled over and hugged her pillow. “You are here, and I didn’t even have to say Expecto Patronum. Does that mean I am better than Jemma at wandless spells? But she got monkey Fitz, and you are a pillow. Will you turn into a monkey if I have a wand?”

 

“Depends on what your Patronus is,” Lincoln-the-pillow said. 

 

“I don’t know if I have one,” Daisy said. “No one hundred percent happy memories. Not when I got my powers. Not with my parents. Maybe riding in the car with Coulson after couple of years, but right now I am still kind of sad when I think about him.”

 

“What about us?” Lincoln-the-pillow asked.

 

“We were learning to be happy together,” Daisy said. “I told Jemma I want my own Fitz, but not really. I had you. Then you were gone.” She hugged her pillow tight. “That’s why I want to help Jemma get Fitz back. I don’t want her to hurt like me.”

 

“You are a good friend,” Lincoln-the-pillow said. 

 

“I am!” Daisy agreed. “Jemma’s my best friend, and we had so much fun at Ladies Night. Maybe a little too much fun, if you know what I mean.” She switched to a whisper. “An alien propositioned me.”

 

“Should I be jealous?”

 

“Nah,” Daisy said. “Your hair is so much better.” She petted her Lincoln-shaped pillow. “So soft.” Her eyelids were getting heavy. “I miss you…”

 

“Get some sleep now,” Lincoln-the-pillow said. “I am here.”

 

“You won’t be here when I wake up,” Daisy said. She didn’t fight to keep her eyes open. His face was engraved in her mind anyway. “But I am going to dream of you…”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- If you are looking for canon-compliant fics and/or angst, stop right here. This story is done. 
> 
> \- If you need a happy ending no matter what, go ahead to the next chapter.


	2. Morning After

The roof of her mouth tasted like cough syrup, with a hint of cheese. Exactly what was she drinking last night?

 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Lincoln said. 

 

“Shh… not so loud,” Daisy whispered. “What happened?”

 

“You had a little too much fun at Ladies Night,” Lincoln said at a more welcomed volume. He handed her a glass of water. “Apparently an alien propositioned you, but you decided to stay with me because I have better hair.”

 

He was already dressed for the day. His hair was perfect and it framed his smirk annoyingly well. 

 

Daisy sat up, drained the water in one gulp, and put the glass down. She felt a little more human again. Or Inhuman. “Okay, let’s hear it. What other embarrassing things did I say?”

 

“Jemma’s Patronus is monkey Fitz, and yours is Lincoln-the-pillow. We may need to read Harry Potter together because I don’t think a Patronus can be a person.”

 

“A person is an animal,” Daisy said. “And you just want an excuse to read those books again. You should be in Ravenclaw with Jemma.”

 

“I’ve always thought of myself as more of a Hufflepuff,” Lincoln said. “But whatever House I am in, I want to be with you.” His expression turned serious. “You know that, right? I will never leave you.”

 

“What brought this up?” Daisy asked. 

 

“You were sad last night,” Lincoln said. His arm circled around her back. “You said I was gone and that I won’t be here when you wake up.”

 

Daisy leaned into his shoulder. “I remember now. Jemma was upset that she couldn’t see Fitz last night, so we started talking about all the times when they were separated. Then I thought about how I lost you after Hive, and I was sad too.”

 

“You never lost me,” Lincoln said. He hugged her tighter. “We only broke up because we needed time to heal. I was in love with you the whole time. Still am.”

 

“I know,” Daisy said. “And I love you too.” She moved to peck him on the cheek. 

 

Lincoln turned and caught her lips in a proper kiss. Daisy’s hands went to his face for anchor. His stubble tingled beneath her fingers. 

 

“Well, now I know that’s a true love’s kiss if you don’t mind my morning-after breath,” Daisy teased. 

 

“As your Prince Charming, I should now remind you that you have two hours left to dress for the ball,” Lincoln said. “Or is it the Fairy Godmother? I am mixing up my analogies.”

 

Daisy jumped up. 

 

“There’s only two hours left until the wedding? Jemma’s going to kill me!”

 

“Actually, I don’t think Jemma’s awake yet,” Lincoln said. “Davis said you were all pretty drunk when he flew the party back last night. May’s making some sort of hangover cure in the kitchen for everyone.”

 

“May’s here?” Daisy paused in her frantic attempt to get dressed. “And Coulson?”

 

“Rehearsing his speech for the wedding ceremony,” Lincoln said. “They both look great. Must be enjoying retirement in Tahiti.”

 

“That’s good,” Daisy said. “Okay, I am going to brush my teeth, wake Jemma up, and get ourselves ready. Talk to Fitz. Keep him from panicking if we are a little late.”

 

“I don’t think anything in the world will make Jemma late for marrying Fitz,” Lincoln laughed. 

 

“Then take notes and think about what you want to do when it’s our turn,” Daisy said. She blew him a kiss before dashing into the bathroom. “I promise my flower girl won’t choose the drinks at my bachelorette party!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This chapter is set in my [We Need to Work on Ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162695/chapters/42953417) universe, in which Lincoln lives because of post season 5 time travel shenanigans.


End file.
